User blog:VanXFiona/Rottiger's Story Mode
Well, you see I'm trying to make some sort of a story to the team's character some of the story is divided into many chapters. I usually create the story via transcript. Phase 1: Rottiger team sortie training Phase 2: Enter Terra Geist Phase 3: Red Fang Phase 4: Shining Sword of Light (The mission begins when Max chases after Claudia and the berserk Chimera Dragon, then Max is prepared to fight) Max: Claudia, stop it! (The Chimera charges Max with a powerful punch, and Max manages to dodge it) Max: Ugh! Liger, we don't have a choice left but to fight it. Claudia: (maniacal laughing) (The Chimera headbutts the Blade Liger, the Liger expanded one laser blade, while the other one was destroyed earlier) (The Blade Liger sliced the Chimera Dragon's rail cannon) (The Chimera Dragon punches the Blade Liger's head, and tries to get up on its feet.) Max: Come on, Liger! If we can just win this battle... (The Blade Liger's core starts to glow as it responds to Max's full-potential) Max: If we can just win the battle... We... Are... INVINCIBLE!!! Reiner: (gasped) (Background music: Wild Flowers by Ramar) (The Blade Liger changed its color; the whole body becomes pearly white, and the stripes are red, its damage becomes repaired, and one of the blades grew again, and then the Blade Liger roars in unison.) Max: Incredible... Reiner: Whoa... Freaky! I get it now, the Blade Liger responded to Sergeant Max's full-potential... That's it, Sarge! Go get 'em! Max: You can count on me, Reiner. Let's go for it Liger! (The Blade Liger roars, and it prepares for another attack, the Chimera Dragon fired every shell until it runs out of ammo. Max dodged every firepower of the Chimera Dragon, and it slices through one of its electromagnetic guns.) (Before the Chimera Dragon is about to get up, it extended its Magneeser Spears to defeat the Liger, and the Blade Liger told Max to point its Blade frontwards while he deploys its E-Shield in order to defeat the Chimera) Max: Ok, Liger! I know what you're trying to tell me! We'll do it! (The Blade Liger's body is covered in gold when executing its ultimate blade attack, as the Liger and Chimera charges; the Blade Liger charged the Chimera by slicing its body in half. But before the Zoid is about to explode, Max and the Liger saved Claudia.) (Claudia later wakes up when she is in Max's Zoid and later faints. The mission was a success when the Blade Liger races forth back to the base.) Phase 5: Claudia's resolution (The mission begins when Max and Reiner visited Claudia from the hospital, Claudia took mild injuries after the battle.) Phase 6: The Blade Liger's secret Part 1 (The mission begins when Max went on a simulation training with his Blade Liger) (The Blade Liger destroyed every Zoid it sees, including Helcats and Saber Tigers.) Imperial operative: The Blade Liger has broked through the defensive lines! Claudia: Prepare to launch Anti-Zoid guidance missiles! (the missile launchers deploy as it prepares and) Launch! (The Liger gallops in high speed, trying to evade the missiles, and the boosters go in full power. The missiles missed its target, as the field is covered in smoke; as the smoke clears the Blade Liger still stands into base's walls.) Imperial operative: The defense network has been breached! (The Blade Liger roars in unison, as the Imperial soldiers suprises Max.) Claudia: (I'd liked to admit, Max. You're getting a whole lot better...) (The soldiers clapped at Max for his success in training.) Two hours later... (Max and Reiner are busy in fixing the weapon settings on the Blade Liger, as Claudia constantly watches them while the two remained oblivious. On the other hand, Claudia tries to think of what kind of secret did Max and the Blade Liger have once in a battle.) (After an hour, Claudia takes a bath, still thinking about the Liger's secrets.) Claudia: (recalling about the picture depicting Max and his Liger (red colored) in a flashback) What kind of secrets that Max's Zoid use? I'll try to find it out in vain, no matter what! tears falling Claudia: (recalling about Max's flashback where he encounters his Blade Liger) tears continue to fall. (After a matter of time. she confronts the Blade Liger personally, all by herself.) Claudia: I don't understand what you and Max are made of! But I'm certain you got the limits. Claudia: So, what are you standing for? Say something! I just want to thank you when you and Max saved me from the Chimera. (Claudia starts whining.) Claudia: *''snivel''* What are you staring at?! Say something, *''hic''* you worthless Zoid! continues crying trying to ask the Liger's secret in vain I still don't know why you and Max are so strong. Blade Liger looks at Claudia What are you looking at you useless pile of scrap! *''sniff''* I was just trying to ask you why... (Claudia continues crying.) (Claudia's tears continue to drop into the Blade Liger's paw; where she is standing, the Liger comes closer to her as it opens its cockpit, then Claudia stops crying.) Claudia: What the? You just want me to pilot you?! (Max quickly appears.) Max: Exactly, he just wants to be with you. Claudia: Max? Max: I know that its hard for you to accept defeat time and again. Tears don't suit you well, Claudia. The point is, the Liger and I sticked together long before I returned. You see, the Liger not only understands me, but it also understands you. It just wants to be your friend. Here, wipe your tears with this. (Max gave Claudia his scarf to wipe her tears, she notices that the scarf is the thing Max used to cover his wounded elbow back in Mt. Iselina) Max: Now, Claudia, you'll witness how you will pilot my Blade Liger! It'll show you how we fight! (To be continued) Part 2 Max: Claudia, I'll finally tell you what the Liger is made of, you will be surprised! (Max snaps his finger to summon an army of Leostrikers and Liger Zero Empires to put the Liger into combat) Max: (Okay, Liger. Now's your chance to show Claudia what you're made of) (The Blade Liger roared in unison as it prepares to fight) Claudia: Max? What's it doing? Aaaah! (The Liger charges the Leostrikers and Zero Empires as it shows its potential to Claudia. Claudia managed to handle the Liger while Max is watching her as a co-pilot.) (The Liger deploys its laser blades and topples the Leostriker squad. And then one of the Zero Empires used a Strike Laser Claw to the Blade Liger, it counters it with another laser claw attack. The Liger continues to battle) (As the battle ended, Claudia later realized how Max's Blade Liger made of, she now knew that Max and the Liger make a great team. The mission is a complete success when Claudia, swelling with pride, managed to pilot Max's Blade Liger by herself, while Max and Reiner are watching her on the sidelines.) Phase 7: Two groups face off - Blue Unicorn VS. Rottiger Phase 8: Run, Liger! Phase 9: The rogue Salamander Phase 10: The Empire's Betrayal Category:Blog posts